Résistons !
by Milady57
Summary: Lorsque les chaînes doivent se briser, lorsque les coeurs doivent s'enhardir, lorsque la liberté doit arriver et que le combat commence, une amitié profonde va bouleverser les choses. Ils vont devoir faire face à leur destin, et dans leur combat des coeurs vont se rapprocher.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Nous ne sommes pas différents. Nous avons juste une particularité bien à nous, une force, un pouvoir. Chacun de nous porte une marque, celle qui fait de nous des êtres différents à vos eux, celle qui nous donne ce pouvoir. Pouvoir redouté, pouvoir convoité qui prvoque chez vous une foule de sentiments contradictoires. C'est pourquoi nous sommes mis à part, parqués dès notre plus jeune âge dans des orphelinats spécialisés qui ressemblent plus à des prisons tant elles sont surveillées et plus ou moins sommaires.  
C'est dans ce cadre que mon histoire s'écrit. Au fond de moi, je sais que quelque part le combat a déjà commencé et je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est d'y participer. Maintenant c'est le moment pour moi de commencer mon rêve, heureusement je ne suis pas seule, mon ami de toujours sera avec moi.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Il était six heures comme tout les matins lorsque la cloche annonçant le réveil de tout l'orphelinat sonna. Je me levais péniblement du dur matelas sur lequel je passais mes nuits pour me dirigeais vers le miroir afin de dompter quelque peu ma crinière blonde. Alors que je tressais mes cheveux afin qu'ils ne me dérangent plus, une autre jeune fille vint se placer à côté de moi. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges et de grands yeux marrons. C'est une jolie fille, qui aurait pu passer inaperçue puisque sa marque se trouve sur sa plante de pied gauche. Malheureusement pour elle, sa mère l'avait tout de suite remarquée à sa naissance et l'avait laissée ici sans jamais revenir la chercher. J'étais persuadée que cela avait causé chez elle un traumatisme qui faisait ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle s'est forgée une carapace pour ne pas souffrir, comme chacun d'entre nous ici. Mais au contraire de moi qui m'étais plutôt refermée sur moi-même, avec mes rêves, n'acceptant que quelques rares présences, elle était ouverte, surtout vers les garçons, qu'elle ramenait souvent dans la chambre quand je n'étais pas là, et parfois même quand j'étais là et qu'elle pensait que je dormais. C'est quelque chose que je préfère oublier, c'était pas très joli joli à voir. Cependant je pense que c'est cette différence qui fait de nous de simples colocataires de chambre au lieu d'amies. La seule personne que je considérais vraiment comme mon ami était Nathaniel, celui avec qui je passais chastement mes journées depuis toujours. Je m'empressais d'ailleurs d'aller le rejoindre à la cantine.

Nathaniel ... Nous avons grandi ensemble, depuis toujours nous sommes inséparables. Bien qu'opposés nous avons créé un lien impossible à rompre. Il est le calme, je suis la fougue, il est le réfléchi, je suis l'impulsivité. Et malgrè des hauts et des bas je ne peux nier que sans lui je ne serais rien.

Lorsque j'entra dans le réfectoire, je le vis assis seul à une table, son plateau devant lui. J'allais chercher le mien et le poser à sa table tandis que je lui faisais son bisou quotidien sur la joue. Mais je remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il posq sa main sur la mienne certe comme tout les matins mais cette fois il ne la lâcha pas et au contraire la serra.  
[i]"Quelque chose ne va pas Nath ? demandais-je, inquiète"[/i]  
Il me lâcha la main et j'allais m'asseoir en face de lui. Il planta alors ses yeux bleus dans les miens et je pus y voir toute l'inquiètude.  
[i]"-Je suis convoqué chez le responsable du service, il est venu me l'annoncer hier soir, avant le couvre-feu.  
-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?  
-Non pas du tout ... dit-il baissant les yeux.  
-Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquièter. Qui sait !? C'est peut être pour une bonne nouvelle ! essayais-je de détendre l'atmosphère.  
-Si seulement ... baissa t-il à nouveau les yeux.  
-Aller, viens là, dis-je en ouvrant les bras, tu as besoin d'un câlin réconfortant."[/i]  
Il vint sans aucune hésitation dans mes bras. La peur le rongeait vraiment. Je lui chuchotais à l'oreille des mots pour le calmer, pour qu'il ne dramatise pas la situation. Je vis les regards moqueurs de certains se poser sur nous. Regards qui se baissaient très vite quand ils croisaient le mien, ils savaient de quoi j'étais capable.

Heureusement nous étions samedi et n'avions donc pas de cours. Après avoir mangé, nous nous sommes levés pour aller dans le parc ou plutôt le coin de verdure entourée par des murailles hautes de trois mètres minimum, afin d'attendre l'heure fatidique pour Nathaniel. J'essayais tant bien que mal de le détendre. Blagues, massages, j'avais tout essayé en vain,  
rien ne me rendait mon Nathaniel de tous les jours.

Arriva enfin l'heure attendue. Nathaniel partit vers le bureau du responsable de service tandis que je restais là à attendre. Toute l'inquiètude cachée éclata et je ne pus m'empêcher de me ronger les ongles. Puis, après avoir attendu pend ant une heure qui m'avais paru une éternité, je vis enfin une tête blonde réapparaître, ma tête blonde. Je courus alors vers lui.  
[i]"Alors !?[/i]  
Je pouvais voir que son inquiètude n'avait pas complètement disparu contrairement à ce que j'aurais aimé voir.  
[i]-Eh benh il m'a dit que mes 18 approchaient, et qu'avec eux, le règlement allait changer.  
-Le règlement ? demandais-je ne comprenant pas.  
Nathaniel se rembrunit et son visage prit une teinte de tristesse.  
-Je vais être transféré vers un nouveau bâtiment. [/i]  
A cette annonce mon coeur rata un battement, puis une douleur lancinante vint le remplacer.  
[i]-Quoi !?"[/i]  
Nathaniel ne répondit rien, mais nous partageions les mêmes ressentis. Notre petit monde s'écroulait, nous allions perdre notre bouée qui nous avait permi de tenir jusque là.

Dans ma tête une multitude de choses passaient : des souvenirs, des solutions possibles, encore des souvenirs et finalement le visage de mon meilleur et seul ami.  
[i]"C'est pas possible, on va trouver une solution ... Je ... On va chercher ensemble et on trouvera. Hein ?... N'est-ce pas ?!... Nath ?! m'agitais-je partout.  
-Ca ne sert à rien.[/i]  
Ces quelques mots furent durs à prononcer pour Nathaniel mais furent encore plus douloureux à entendre pour Marion.  
lls eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur moi.  
[i]-Mais ... Il faut faire quelque chose ... balbutiais-je estomaquée.  
-Il faudra un an, juste un an Marion. répondit Nathaniel, la voix emplie de tristesse.  
-Non ! m'exclamais-je, on ne peut pas se résigner à ça !  
-Combien de personnes avant nous on déjà été séparées sans pouvoir faire quelque chose.  
-Ce n'est pas une raison ! m'indignais-je, je ne te comprend pas Nath ... Comment peux-tu accepter tout ça si facilement ?... demandais-je les larmes aux yeux.[/i]  
Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sans doute cherchait-il les bons mots ou tout simplement refoulait-il les larmes qui le menaçaient également.  
[i]-Je ne l'accepte pas ... répondit-il enfin, c'est aussi dur pour moi que pour toi ne crois pas. Seulement je suis lucide, nous ne décidons rien du tout dans ce monde, nous sommes balloté d'endroit en endroit, enfermés commes des bêtes sans pouvoir rien faire. J'essais juste de le prendre le plus positivement possible et de m'y faire. Devoir me séparer de toi me brise le coeur - les larmes lui coulaient tout comme moi- mais je me dis qu'un an c'est rien du tout, et que si après je peux revoir ton visage, t'avoir à nouveau près de moi, je me dis que je pourrais tenir.  
-Mais c'est trop dur !... m'exclamais-je.[/i]  
J'aurais voulu me blottir dans ses bras et pleurer encore et encore, mais je ne le fis pas. La seule chose que j'arrivais à faire c'était partir en courant pour me réfugier dans un coin, mon coin. C'était dans le bâtiment B, la où sont toutes les salles de cours et la cantine. Mais il y avait également un placard à balais inutilisé. J'étais dévastée, mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus. Je détestais pleurer, c'était pour moi une marque de faiblesse, même devant mon ami je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je devais être seul afin de mettre les choses au clair.

Je devais avoir passé au moins une heure dans ce placard, mon état était déplorable. Je ne pleurais plus, mais je sanglotais encore et mes joues étaient trempées. Je broyais du noir quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je ne me retournais pas pour voir qui c'était, je restais recroquevillée sur moi-même. Très vite la porte se referma, et je sentis son odeur. C'était Nathaniel, il me cherchait. Il ne dit rien mais vint se mettre derrière moi et m'entoura de ses bras forts, blotissant son visage dans mon cou. Lui aussi avait les joues mouillées.  
[i]"Comment c'est là-bas ? demandais-je dans un murmure.  
-Je ne sais pas... Triste, sale et surveillé j'imagine, comme tout ce qu'on a toujours connu."[/i]  
Nouveau silence.  
[i]"Je suis désolée Nath ... murmurais-je à nouveau, les larmes me guettant.  
-Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il me lâchant.  
-Pour mon égoïsme ... Je ne pense qu'à moi, à m'enfuir à un moment où tu as vraiment besoin de moi -je pleurais à nouveau et m'étais retournée pour lui faire face, puis lâcha dans un souffle- je suis nulle comme meilleure amie.  
-Tu es avec moi là.  
-Mais c'est toi qui est venu me chercher et ...[/i]  
Il me coupa en me posant un doigt sur les lèvres, m'intimant le silence.  
[i]-Ne dis pas ça. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et si ça n'avait pas été le cas tu ne serais pas dans cet état à cause de moi. "[/i]  
Je ne sus quoi lui répondre et me jetta dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible. Comment allions-nous faire ?


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

J'avais passé mon week-end au côté de Nathaniel, plus proches que jamais. Nous avions tellement mal de se dire que tout cela serait fini dans quelques temps pour une année. Et encore ... Il avait dit qu'on se reverrait, mais qui nous assurait que les filles et les garçons allaient au même endroit. Nous avons donc décidé de profiter du mieux qu'on pouvait du temps dont on disposait. Nous étions complètement dans notre bulle, comme lorsque nous étions enfants. Puis les cours avaient repris, et je m'étais mis en tête d'avoir des informations sur ces bâtiments, les conditions de vie, ce qu'on y fesait. Je passais donc mes soirées dans la bibliothèque, sans Nathaniel, s'il savait il m'aurait immédiatement dit de m'arrêter. Je prétextais donc un devoir quelconque. Ca me faisait mal au coeur de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui, ne devoir lui mentir, mais il fallait que je sache.

Arriva mercredi, le jour où Nathaniel allait visiter ces nouveaux bâtiments qu'il intégrerait à la rentrée. J'avais donc toute l'après-midi de libre, sans devoir me justifier pour continuer mes recherches. Je n'avais rien trouvé jusqu'à présent. Les livres présents étaient soigneusement choisis pour qu'on ne sache rien qui pourrait nous pousser à intervenir. Il devait être 16h, j'étais à présent seule dans la bibliothèque. J'avais plusieurs fois failli baisser les bras, mais je me reprenais très vite, ma persévérance prenant le dessus. Nathaniel allait bientôt revenir, et je n'aurais plus le champ libre. J'avais fait presque tous les rayons du bâtiment lorsque je tombais sur un livre, ressemblant plus à un sommaire assemblage de feuilles. Il était sous forme de journal.

J'entrepris donc sa lecture et compris tout de suite que j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais. Il détaillait toute son adolescence dans l'orphelinat, les conditions de vie, ses amours, ses amis, ses punitions pour ses différentes tentatives de rébellion. Puis il parla des bâtiments post-majorité. Lorsque je lus ce qu'il avait écrit, mon coeur se serra. Il parlait de camp de travail dans des conditions horribles, dans des mines, dans la boue. Il détaillait également les séances où des chercheurs les utilisaient comme cobaye afin de mieux comprendre leurs différences. Il n'y avait également aucune présence féminine, ce qui approuvait mes peurs. Cet homme, Daniel Johns, il fallait que j'en sache plus sur lui. Il avait grandi dans le même orphelinat que moi, mais il ne mentionnait jamais son pouvoir. Mais surtout, j'admirais cet homme pour sa volonté de changer les choses, j'éprouvais pour je ne sais quelle raison une grande sympathie envers lui. Peut-être me retrouvais-je dans ses dires. Mais il me fallait tout de même tester la fiabilité de cette source. Je cachais le livre sous ma tunique et partit voir la bibliothécaire. C'était une vieille femme, présente depuis très longtemps. Elle devait le connaître.  
"Madame ? J'aurais une petite question. demandais-je innocemment.  
-Allez-y, je vous écoute. dit-elle ne levant les yeux de son tricot.  
-J'ai un exposé à faire sur un ancien habitant de l'orphelinat qui aurait m arqué les esprits. Et la professeur avait donné comme exemple celui de Daniel Johns. Et je voulais savoir ce que vous saviez de lui ?  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants.  
-Daniel Johns, murmura-t-elle pour se souvenir. Ah ! Oui Daniel Johns. Un charmant garçon, très poli. C'est étonnant que vous ne le connaissiez pas, il a fait une intervention dans ce bâtiment l'année dernière. Il était même passé me voir, il voulait revoir les livres. Il passait, comme vous, beaucoup de temps dans cette bibliothèque avant sa majorité. En soi, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup sur certains points.  
-Ah bon ? Lesquels ?! demandais-je feignant l'étonnement.  
En réalité, je me doutais qu'elle faisait référence à cette volonté de faire bouger les choses. Tout le monde me connaissait comme tel, lui aussi sans doute. Mais elle balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle avait failli dire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de dire. Ici tout était étouffé. Rien ne devait se savoir, surtout si cela pouvait entraîner un mouvement de rébellion. Mais je lui demandais quand même de répéter, toujours innocemment. Elle reprit contenance et lança, plus sèchement.  
-Il n'y a qu'avec les livres que vous êtes calmes."  
Je compris immédiatement que mon entretien était fini. Je partis donc me réfugier dans mon endroit, afin d'être tranquille pour réfléchir. J'avais eu les informations que je voulais. Daniel Johns ne pouvait mentir, il était venu pour déposer son journal espérant qu'un élève tombe dessus un jour et fasse ce qu'il faut faire pour réagir. La chance lui souriait, j'étais tombée dessus. Mais je ne pouvais être heureuse, en sachant cela, jamais de la vie, je pourrais laisser Nathaniel y allait. Mais avec ce qu'il allait voir aujourd'hui, il serait d'accord avec moi, et ensemble nous trouverons une solution.

Il était 19h lorsque je sortis de mon coin. Nathaniel devait être rentré maintenant, nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous à la cantine, pour manger ensemble. Lorsque j'entrais dans celle-ci je le vis assis à notre table habituelle, son visage étrangement détendu. Je m'attendais au pire.  
Je m'empressais donc de chercher mon plateau et m'asseoir avec lui. Lorsqu'il me vit, son visage s'illumina.  
"Tu ne devineras jamais.  
Mon coeur se mit à battre plus difficilement. Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et continua, bien que son sourire se rapetissait à la vue de mon absence de réaction.  
-On n'a plus de soucis à se faire. C'est pas si mal là-bas.  
Ca y'est mon coeur me fait mal. Comment c'est possible, il ne peut pas se réjouir de ce qu'il y a là-bas, c'est horrible.  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? arrivais-je à dire.  
-Il nous on fait visiter. Les locaux sont cools, c'est des chambres individuelles avec salle de bain privative et le travail n'a pas l'air trop dur, c'est du travail à la chaîne. Bon ! Je te l'accorde ce n'est pas très stimulant mais ça pourrait être pire.  
-Mais c'est pire ! lâchais-je.  
Nathaniel voulu d'abord s'énerver mais quand il vit la détresse chez sa meilleure amie, il se calma.  
-Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda-t-il calmement, le sourire effacé.  
-J'ai lu quelque chose à la bibliothèque, un ancien élève racontait tout. -je parlais moins fort afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons- Les conditions de vie, le travail dans les mines, la boue, les expériences, il dit toute la vérité.  
-Je ne comprend pas ... J'ai vu tout le contraire, et ... comment es-tu tombée sur ce livre ?  
-J'ai fait mes recherches.  
-Tu es folle Marion ! Complètement folle ! -s'énerva-t-il- Tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis !  
-Mais je voulais savoir, je devais savoir ...  
-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je rentrais de ma visite!  
-Qui te dis que ce qu'ils t'ont montré est le véritable endroit où tu vas aller ?! Hein, qui te le garantis !?  
-Qui te garantis que ce que dit ton livre est vrai ! Nathaniel s'énervait, il devait trouver injuste que je ne lui avais rien dit de mes recherches, que je croyais un livre plutôt que mon meilleur ami.  
-Nathaniel -répondis-je calmement après avoir réfléchi- ce n'est pas ce que toi tu dis que je remet en cause. Je ne ferais jamais une chose p areille. Mais je te demande juste une chose.-je marquais une pause, j'avais toute son attention- A ton avis, quels sont les intérêts pour Daniel Johns de mentir dans son livre ? Mais surtout, quels sont les intérêts pour les autres de vous montrer une fausse réalité ? Pour lequel des deux est-ce le plus rentable ?

A mes mots Nathaniel se calma. Il semblait réfléchir et comprendre à quelle conclusion je voulais qu'il aboutisse. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. On lui avait menti, son avenir était beaucoup plus sombre qu'il ne le pensait, tout comme celui de Marion, celle qu'il avait toujours voulu protéger, au dépend de lui même. Celle qui était si importante à ses yeux. Son tout.  
-Peut-on aller dans ta cachette, je ne me sens pas bien.

Je me levais immédiatement, le pris par la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma planque. Je détournais les regards moqueurs en un coup d'oeil, et très vite nous l'atteignîment. 


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Nous étions dans mon placard depuis un petit moment. Nathaniel s'était effondré qu'une fois que nous étions seuls. Il répétait sans cesse des choses que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Il parlait de protéger, qu'il avait failli à sa mission, qu'il était désolé. Pour le calmer, j'avais du prendre son visage entre mes mains, le forçant ainsi à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis je lui avais dit de se calmer, et l'embrassai sur la joue. Et le serrai contre moi, le plus fort dont j'étais capable. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais présente, là à ses côtés pour l'aider. Je lui murmurais sans cesse que nous allions trouver une solution.

Nous avions passé au moins dix minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme complètement. Puis il se détacha de moi, il était gêné et avait honte de lui de s'être laissé aller à ce point.

[i]« Je suis désolé Marion … soupira-t-il

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé Nath. Nous ne sommes que des pions dans ce monde.

-Comment allons-nous faire ?

-On trouvera, j'en suis sûre.

-Le temps nous est compté Marion.

-Tu oublies à qui tu parles mon vieux ! m'exclamais-je souriante, je suis la reine de la débrouille.

-C'est vrai … avoua-t-il puis après un silence reprit, tu as vraiment réagi en adulte avant, tu m'étonnes de jour en jour.

Son beau visage se rembrunit à nouveau. Je lui relevais alors le menton.

-Ne pense plus à ça Nath, on a tous nos moments de faiblesse et je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Il faut juste savoir passer outre. »[/i]

Il hocha la tête et me sourit. Il était malheureusement l'heure de retourner dans nos chambres. Nous sortîmes donc en silence, tout les deux plongés dans nos pensées. Il fallait que l'on trouve une solution. Je lui fis un énième bisou sur la joue lui glissant un dernier "courage" avant de nous quitter pour aller chacun dans nos chambres.

J'ignorais complètement Laura ma colocataire, qui avait encore une fois ramené un garçon dans la chambre. Je me débarbouillais puis me mis directement de mon lit. J'étais coupée du monde extérieure, l'esprit en ébullition. Je devais trouver une solution, c'était moi la débrouillarde. Mais j'avais beau tourner mon esprit dans tous les sens, je ne trouvais aucune solution convenable. Nous ne pouvions pas mentir sur l'âge de Nathaniel, il était trop tard, a machine était déjà en route. On pourrait peut-être soudoyer les autorités afin qu'ils ferment les yeux sur l'âge de Nathaniel, mais avec quoi ? Nous n'avions rien.

Le sommeil non plus ne me venait pas. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible tant mon cerveau devait travailler à ce moment. Cela faisait depuis longtemps que le garçon de Laura était parti et qu'elle s'était couchée, son ventre se soulevant de manière régulière indiquant qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais la nuit était présente depuis bien longtemps et seuls les rayons de la lune éclairaient.

Mon esprit toujours tourmenté, je me demandais comment allait Nathaniel. Arrivait-il à dormir ? Je n'en n'avais aucune idée. Peut-être cherchait-il lui aussi des solutions et peut-être se rendait-il compte lui aussi qu'aucune issue n'était possible ? Je n'espérais pas, je voulais qu'il dorme paisiblement. Mais rien ne m'assurait que c'était le cas.

Les idées se chamboulant, je cherchais toujours une solution. Je m'étais levée et regardais par la fenêtre de la chambre, observant la lune et les nuages. Cela me calmait à un point inimaginable. Une idée perça alors, une idée à laquelle je n'os ais penser mais qui petit à petit s'insinuait dans mon esprit de rebelle torturé. La fuite. Au début cette pensée fut impensable mais peu à peu elle devint réalité et possible. Il fallait s'évader d'ici, tous les deux. Ainsi on ne serait plus à leur merci, ainsi nous éviterions la vie qui nous attendait. Cette vie qui m'insupportait depuis toujours, à laquelle je n'avais jamais réussi à me faire. C'était ça la solution. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un plan pour s'évader et à convaincre Nathaniel que c'était l'I-D-E-E qui allait nous sortir de ce pétrin.

Je passais le reste de la nuit à chercher un plan d'évasion, l'esprit allégé par la perspective d'un avenir meilleur, ou du moins, moins pire. Malheureusement trouver un plan n'était pas simple non plus. Il y avait beaucoup de dangers qu'il fallait le plus possible éviter, et ça, c'était compliqué. Et ma connaissance en les lieux était plutôt réservée, à part les pièces que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter jusque là et quelques exceptions, j'ignorais tout du grand bâtiment dans lequel je vivais depuis toujours.

J'avais plusieurs fois déjà essayé de m'échapper, mais sans réfléchir, les soldats postés sur les murs entourant l'orphelinat surveillaient sans relâche les alentours. Ils m'attrapaient toujours avant que j'ailles bien loin.

Cependant, un souvenir précis me vint à l'esprit. Lors de plusieurs de mes punitions, j'avais dû aider le personnel en cuisine, en ménage ou ce genre de choses. J'avais donc pu les observer partir par la porte de service et sortir par un passage bien que surveillé pour rentrer chez eux, ou aller en ville par des chemins inconnus à ma connaissance. Il fallait qu'on arrive à s'habiller comme eux afin de passer par là sans qu'on nous reconnaisse. Il fallait trouver la buanderie, ou les vestiaires ou réussir à se faire punir en dernier recours afin d'y avoir accès facilement et sans trop de dangers. Plusieurs moyens nous permettraient d'y parvenir, tout me paraissait facile. Je me sentais tellement mieux.

Mon âme de résistante était tellement satisfaite. J'allais accomplir ce que je rêvais de faire depuis mon enfance : quitter cet endroit et enfin faire bouger les choses, peut-être que notre fuite allait faire réagir les autres, peut-être y'aurait-il rébellion dans l'orphelinat. Je me donnais une petite claque intérieure, pour le moment il fallait se concentrer sur nous et rien d'autre. Et pour l'heure, il fallait surtout que j'arrive à convaincre Nathaniel de me suivre, le jour allait bientôt se lever et je n'avais pas encore pu préparer mon argumentaire.

Quand la sonnerie annonçant le réveil retentit, je venais de m'assoupir. Ce fut donc difficilement que je me levais. Toute la nuit je n'avais pas eu sommeil, mais je payais dès maintenant mon manque de sommeil. Je m'humidifiais le visage afin de me réveiller et je pus voir de magnifiques cernes bleuâtres sous mes yeux dorés. Laura me questionna du regard.

[i]"Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. donnais-je comme réponse

-Quelque chose te tracasse, c'était à cause du garçon de hier ?[/i]

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, étonnée par tant d'attention. Mais n'ayant rien de particulier contre elle, je décidais de ne pas être méchante pour aujourd'hui, après tout, ma nuit n'avait pas été si mauvaise que cela, j'avais réussi à trouver une solution à mes problèmes.

[i]"-Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Les garçons ne me dérangent plus depuis bien longtemps.

-Ce sont des reproches ? demanda-t-elle, haussant le sourcil

-Pas du tout, juste ce que je ressentais. répondis-je plus froidement énervée par sa question, comme si je passais ma vie à lui faire des reproches[/i]

Elle dut comprendre qu'elle m'avait vexée puisqu'elle s'excusa dans un soupir et ne chercha plus à faire la conversation. Une fois prête je partais pour la cantine afin de rejoindre Nathaniel.

J'entrais dans la grande salle, et comme chaque matin vis Nathaniel à notre table habituelle. Il était de dos et je ne pouvais voir son visage reposé ou non. Je m'empressais donc d'aller chercher mon plateau et de le rejoindre. Après l'habituel bisous quotidien je m'installai en face de lui. Je pus malheureusement voir sur son beau visage les mêmes cernes avec lesquelles je m'étais réveillée.

[i]"Tu n'as pas non plus beaucoup dormi ? me demanda-t-il

-Non pas du tout même. Mon esprit a surchauffé toute la nuit. souriais-je

-A-t-il surchauffé pour quelque chose ? Parce que le mien il a beau avoir surchauffé, aucune solution ne m'est venue. dit-il désespéré

-Eh bien figures-toi que j'ai trouvé quelque chose."[/i]

Son visage s'illumina.

[i]"Dis-moi pas que c'est pas vrai !? Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? C'est pas risqué ou dangereux au moins ?

-Je crains que le risqué nous ne pouvons l'éviter mais dangereux ce n'est pas, je peux te l'assurer.

-Alors dis-moi, ne tournes pas autour du pot comme ça ! s'impatienta-t-il"[/i]

Je lui fit signe de se pencher vers moi. Je fis de même pour pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

|i]"On va s'évader."[/i]

Sa réaction, que je redoutais sois dit en passant, ne se fit pas attendre. Et ce ne fut pas celle que je rêvais de voir.

[i]"Mais tu es complètement folle !

-Chuuut ! fis-je, lui faisant signe de baisser le volume, tu vas attirer l'attention !"[/i]

Il se calma instantanément, du moins en apparence, comprenant que sur ce point j'avais raison. Il ne fallait pas trop attirer l'attention.

[i]"Tu es folle Marion ! On ne peut pas faire ça !

-Mais si on peut ! J'ai un plan ! affirmais-je

-Tu es encore partie dans tes délires de rébellion Marion ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible !"[/i]

L'emploi de l'expression "délires de rébellion", du "encore" ainsi que son ton achevèrent de lâcher mes nerfs. Moi qui aurais aimer des encouragements, des remerciements, voilà que je n'avais que des critiques et des représailles. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas sauter de joie à mon annonce mais ces mots de la bouche de mon ami eurent l'effet d'une véritable bombe nucléaire sur moi. Il dut comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin puisque lorsqu'il vit l'effet de ses paroles, son visage se teint immédiatement de regrets. Mais il était trop tard, la bombe était enclenchée.

[i]"Eh benh tu sais quoi !? m'énervais-je, Je vais délirer seule sur ma rébellion, et toi, benh ... t'as qu'à te démerder tout seul, si tu es tellement intelligent ![/i]

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et me levai pour quitter rapidement le réfectoire. Il avait essayé de me retenir par le bras, mais je m'étais dégagée violemment. Une fois sortie de celui-ci, je courus vers ma cachette, un besoin pressant d'être seule pour pleurer.


End file.
